


О контроле и сексе

by KisVani



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Брюс помешан на контроле. Всегда. Во всём.





	

Брюс помешан на контроле. Тони так ему и сказал.  
Ответом ему был только многозначительный взгляд. Немой вопрос: «Ты это сейчас серьезно, да?»  
Но, по мнению Тони, попытки сдержать большого зеленого парня — это просто отговорка. На самом деле Брюс просто обожает все и всегда контролировать.  
Сколько калорий он ест, сколько жидкости пьет, сколько метров проходит каждый день. Тони как-то раз взял смартфон Брюса и просмотрел все приложения, которые тот на него поставил.  
— Мне неловко спрашивать, — сказал он после того, как положил смартфон в молча протянутую руку Брюса. — Но ты и количество своего дерьма измеряешь?  
— А еще цвет и консистенцию, — ответил тот абсолютно серьезно, не отвлекаясь от схемы, которую паял.  
— Правда, что ли? — спросил Тони. — Не знал, что ты настолько извращенец!  
Брюс на его подначку не повелся. Просто пожал плечами.  
Секс же при такой страсти к контролю превращался в пытку. Брюс предпочитал быть сверху именно потому, что так он мог лучше управлять процессом, и одергивал Тони, если тот пытался сделать все по-своему.  
— Ты меня еще свяжи! — не выдержал тот как-то.  
И понял, что погорячился, когда Брюс кивнул и сказал:  
— Это ценная идея. Спасибо, Тони!  
Не то чтобы такие игры не возбуждали Тони, но, если дать Брюсу себя связать, кто знает, вдруг он решит, что лучше бросит его так и пойдет в лабораторию? Или ляжет рядом и будет читать, предварительно заткнув ему рот кляпом.  
Потому Тони был отчасти рад, что тему связывания они пока что не поднимали. И секс получался… да обычным сексом со все контролирующим Брюсом.  
Сначала они долго целовались, стягивая друг с другая одежду. И это было даже приятно, потому что во время недавней проверки нового костюма Тони умудрился получить россыпь синяков по всему телу. Не рассчитал то, с какой скоростью детали должны вставать на место и насколько важно, чтобы при этом они не били по нему.  
Потом, когда добрались до кровати, Брюс подтолкнул его, и Тони послушно встал на четвереньки, попросив в этот раз не страдать херней.  
— Это какой же? — спросил Брюс, после того как провел языком по позвоночнику Тони до самой шеи.  
— Ну той, во время которой ты так медленно меня растягиваешь, что я успел бы «Моби Дика» прочитать, — ответил Тони, выгибаясь, когда руки Брюса коснулись его паха.  
— Не утрируй, — проворчал Брюс, с хрустом вскрывая пачку презервативов.  
Но на самом деле не стал затягивать с подготовкой и заменил пальцы членом довольно быстро. Ну насколько Брюс быстро делал что-то во время секса. Тони простонал:  
— О, да!  
И подался назад, но Брюс замер, удерживая его за бедра.  
— Тони, — сказал он многозначительно, — мы с тобой это уже обсуждали.  
— Ага, я тогда спросил, зачем тебе я, если бы подошло любое бревно… эй!  
Контроль не помешал Брюсу со звонким шлепком ударить его раскрытой ладонью по ягодице. Вечные двойные стандарты.  
А потом он начал неспешно, плавно раскачиваясь, двигаться внутри Тони. Такое могло длиться долго. По ощущениям Тони — просто часами. По словам Брюса — заметно меньше. Удивительно, как с чужим членом в заднице и со своим, стоящим колом, можно ощущать невероятную скуку. Но так и было.  
— Ты можешь быстрее? — спросил Тони, уже порядком утомившийся от этого медленного темпа.  
— Не могу, — лаконично ответил Брюс.  
Издевательство какое-то.  
Тони даже посмотрел на часы раз или два, пока Брюс все-таки начал вбиваться в него быстрее и положил одну ладонь сверху на его член. Казалось, что от одного этого можно кончить, но Тони продержался еще немного, а потом сжался вокруг члена Брюса, кончая. Тот тоже не заставил себя долго ждать, сделав еще пару движений.  
После они лежали рядом на кровати, и Тони, глядя в потолок, задумчиво сказал:  
— Давай ты меня все-таки как-нибудь свяжешь. Только без подвоха. Ну или с полным набором. Плетки там, кожаный ошейник…  
Брюс сначала тяжело вздохнул, а потом хмыкнул.  
— Что? — спросил Тони, покосившись на него.  
— Да просто… кажется, мне нравится идея.  
— Вот ты только обещаешь, — проворчал Тони, натягивая на них обоих одеяло.


End file.
